1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, generally, to methods and apparatus for increasing the useful life of temperature-sensitive automotive components by limiting the magnitude and duration of temperature extrema in the immediate component environment, and more particularly to a system for directing an air stream over the components during vehicle operation and for a predetermined period thereafter.
2. Related Application
This application is an improvement upon an earlier filed U.S. application Ser. No. 07/311.149 filed on Feb. 14, 1989, U.S. Pat. No. 4,976,327 issued Dec. 11, 1990 and entitled "A Battery Module for the Engine Compartment of an Automobile", commonly assigned herewith. The entire disclosure of Ser. No. 07/311,149 is hereby incorporated by reference.